


all of my problems are strangely poetic

by Drowninginfandomgarbage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, anyways have fun reading depressing poetry, but no promises i will finish, cause i am not good at that, i mean this is the current way i am dealing with my problems, i will update when i write a new poem that i want to post, its bad but i dont really care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginfandomgarbage/pseuds/Drowninginfandomgarbage
Summary: this is a collection of some of the depressing poetry i have written, and really just poetry in general.ori have managed to make it my goal not to use capitalization in this entire fic





	1. capitalization is for the weak

a toast to all of the broken people

 

all of the hopeless lovers that never had a chance

 

all of the beacons of light that slowly faded as they learned the truth

 

all of the jigsaw puzzles missing a piece

 

and all of the other pieces that will never be whole

 

a toast to all of the best known mysteries

 

all of the people you thought you knew but never really did

 

all of those who shot for the moon and landed in nothingness

 

all of the ones who reached their dreams to realize it wasn’t theirs to begin with

 

a toast to the people who hold all the problems

 

all the ones who carry the burden for everyone else so that they don’t have to

 

all the ones who feel the guilt of not having problems of their own

 

only to regret when they find that they will be carrying everybody else’s soon

 

a toast to all the worst friends and best enemies

 

all those that love to hate and hate to love

 

they will want to be apart as long as they are together

 

but will miss each other as long as they are apart

 

a toast to everyone, remembered and forgotten

 

to all that feel they will be the latter

 

but because of that will try to work harder

 

and become some of the best

 

love without worry, continue to wonder, continue to hate and continue to love

 

continue to try and continue to fail, continue to carry the rest of the world’s problems

 

continue to try to be remembered

 

but most of all, just remember to continue


	2. the problem with problems is that they are a problem

my mind drowns me  
it fills with water, pushing me down  
never lets me speak my mind  
keeps my problems to myself  
but manages to let everything else come loose

my mind works against me  
always denying,  
telling me “no,  
you can’t do that,  
no, you can’t say that”  
even if it is what i need to say most

my mind hides my problems  
from others, from myself  
my flaws are open to the world  
but the things that hurt the most  
are protected, hidden by my mind

sometimes it feels bad  
other times good  
to hide from the world  
but i need somebody  
anybody to talk to  
to reside in  
to trust  
so my mind isn’t alone with my secrets

because i do not trust my mind  
and i know it doesn’t trust me


End file.
